Doctor Who: Wycieczki
by m.tarnina
Summary: Rozmaite szkice rozmaitych postaci, eksperymenty formalne i czyste wygłupy. Od 13 r.ż. w razie, gdyby coś takiego się pojawiło.
1. Opowieść rycerza

„Pandoryka. Wybór źródeł historycznych", opracowali dr. Evelyn Smythe, Michael Wainwright, Barbara Chesterton; przekład Katarzyna Niewiadomska, Cambridge University Press, 1988, Cambridge; strony 148-151

 _Powieść przez pana Owena mnichom dana, gdy powróciwszy z wyprawy rycerskiej, w klasztorze ich z ran się kurował, jakich mu bestyja chimerą zwana przysporzyła_

… jako, żem się od siedzib chrześcijańskich jeszcze niewiele oddalił, a pilno mi było czynem rycerskim na sławę sobie zapracować, a przy tym, że miesiąc nieboskłon, jako w dzień, rozjaśniał, na popas nie stanąłem, jeno konia tylko nieco wstrzymawszy, dalej-m pociągnął. Srebrzysta zaś była droga przede mną w blasku Luny, jakobym kraj snu przemierzał, i gdyby zjawa jakowa ukazać mi się miała, ani bym się i zdumiał.

Zajechawszy tedy do ruin zamczyska, czarnych jako bryła żelaza, ujrzałem zaraz na blankach postać od mroku czarniejszą. I dumając, jako to właśnie jest odwieczny stróż Pandoryki przedziwnej, skarby niewiadome kryjącej, uradowało się moje serce.

\- Panie! - zawołałem nań – czy to z Wyspy Jabłoni przybywasz, czyliś rycerzem śmiertelnym, wyzywam cię oto! Stańmy wraz do boju na miecze lubo na topory, do pierwszej krwi, czy na śmierć, wedle twej woli.

Gdym tak zawołał, zeszedł cień z murów zamku i przybliżył się ku mnie, i ujrzałem w blasku miesiąca lśnienie hełmu, którym głowę osłaniał, na ramionach zaś jego płaszcz, i spod płaszcza łysk złotej zbroicy. I rzekł mi – Nie pierwszym-ś, który tajemnice Pandoryki przedziwnej, skarby niewiadome kryjącej, posiąść zechciał. Niemądry! Skarb bez ceny, którego strzegę, sczeźnie, jeśli go przedwcześnie z ukrycia wydobyć. Jedź w pokoju, a jeśli ci przygód braknie, podąż dalej tą ścieżką, a na pewno cię spotka.

Jam jednak wiedział, że Panowie i Damy chętnie chrześcijan zwodzą na manowce, rzekłem więc – Tego uczynić nie mogę, bom ślubował pani mojej, cnej Melisandrze, co oczy ma czarne niby nocne niebo, skarby Pandoryki przywieźć. Rycerz ja, i od ślubu nie odstąpię.

Westchnienie z piersi Stróża umknęło, a blask na hełmie jego niby w wodach potoku zamigotał. I rzekł – Czyż nie więcej spodobają jej się klejnoty, o dzielny rycerzu? Jest w sercu tego lasu zamczysko potężne, a w lochach jego rubiny i diamenty niby pięść. Na tym zaś wszystkim chimera o zimnym sercu śpi i śni czarne myśli, mieszkańców zaś zamku szpetnie pomordowała. Tę ubij, a z pożytkiem to będzie dla kraju i dla twej sławy rycerskiej, mnie zaś ostaw w pokoju.

Niebaczny! Bom ja to dictum za tchórzostwo longaevi poczytał, i sądząc, że się Stróż mej przewagi lęka, rzekłem buńczucznie – Zali się wzdragasz przed uczciwym bojem?

Tamten zaś odparł, głosem niby u czarodzieja Merlina spokojnym – Gdy mię zmusisz, do boju stanę, lecz król Artur wkrótce w wielkiej potrzebie się znajdzie, a ja rycerzy pozbawiać go nie chcę.

Jam tedy zeskoczył z mego wierzchowca i zawołałem – Stań więc!

I usłyszałem, jako miecza dobywa, i ujrzałem, jako się w ostrzu blask Luny mieni.

\- Czyś pomyślał – rzekł jeszcze – zanim-ś ruszył, że skarb, który Pandoryka przedziwna ukrywa, groźnym być może, lub twojej pani nieprzydatnym? I jakżeś oną umyślił przewieźć do zamku, gdzie bogdanka twa mieszka?

\- Słowo rycerskie dałem, to i sposób znaleźć się musi – rzekłem i natarłem nań, ale uniknął mego ciosu i spytał, jak gdybyśmy nad szachownicą w Dzień Narodzenia Pańskiego mówili – Zali nie mógłbyś rozważniejszych obietnic czynić?

Odpowiedziałem cięciem potężnym, on jednak i tego uniknął. I następne moje zamachy lubo odbijał, lubo w pustkę trafiały. Ni razu nie zamierzył się na mnie Stróż Pandoryki, ażem się rozgniewał, za kpinę to poczytując.

I ciąłem go potężnie, lecz klinga po hełmie zjechała i w ramię jego się zagłębiła, po brzeg. On zaś nie drgnął nawet.

\- Czyś zadowolon? - zapytał, tak spokojnie, jakbyśmy przy uczcie razem siedzieli, a jam się cofnął, bo choć ciemność barwy kryła, ujrzałbym przecież krew, gdyby z rany poszła.

\- Nie pragnąłem, doprawdy, potykać się z tobą.

Miecz swój schował ze szczękiem do pochwy, mój zaś wyrwał z ramienia i wzniósł, by go w mdłym blasku lepiej obejrzeć.

\- Grzeczny. Takim ostrzem chimerę łacno odgłowisz, okolicę od groźnej bestyi zbawisz, sławy rycerskiej nabierzesz i błyskotek zyskasz dla swojej pani. To ci radzę, a Pandoryki poniechaj, bo to nie twoja rzecz.

I ramię ku mnie wyciągnął, by oniemiałego z ziemi dźwignąć.

\- Ktoś ty? - spytałem, a on miecz mi wręczył.

\- Zawiniłem, teraz winę zmazuję. O więcej nie pytaj.

\- Jakąż? - rzekłem, on jednak zmilczał i głowę zwiesił.

\- Wdzięczen ci będę, jeśli się oną chimerą zajmiesz – rzekł jeszcze – ja bowiem nie śmiem swego posterunku opuszczać.

Z tymi słowy odszedł pomiędzy mury zwalone, ani się na mnie oglądając. Jam zaś wierzchowca mego dosiadł i drogą pospieszyłem ku sercu lasu, a jak najdalej od onego miejsca.


	2. Światło (w czasie Skręć w lewo)

Lethbridge-Stewart czeka na nich przy głównym wejściu, wsparty ciężko o lasce. Towarzyszy mu córka, którą Sarah Jane zna z widzenia, blada blondynka w szarej garsonce. Jej szalik łopocze na wietrze. Ma identyczny kolor, jak spowite chmurami niebo.

Wymieniają jakieś uprzejmości. Już za bramą Sarah Jane nie potrafi sobie powtórzyć, co dokładnie zostało powiedziane. Stewartowie prowadzą ją i Luke'a, rozdartego między podnieceniem a zatroskaniem, na dziedziniec i dalej, do środka.

Wartownicy przypominają betonowe posągi.

W grubych murach Tower panuje przenikliwe zimno. Sarah Jane zastanawia się, jak głęboko muszą zejść. Z każdym stopniem coraz trudniej jej opanować drżenie, jakby zanurzała się powoli w oceanie lodowatej wody, nie mogąc się zatrzymać ani cofnąć. Luke trzyma ją za rękę, ale ona ledwo to czuje. Dłoń chłopca jest niewiele cieplejsza od jej własnej.

Nad ich głowami świetlówki rozbłyskają z nagłym brzękiem. Bzycząc mechanicznie, wypełniają korytarz ostrym, białym światłem, które bezlitośnie podkreśla każdą zmarszczkę na twarzach, każde pęknięcie zaprawy między kamieniami muru. Ostra biel i czarne kreski, jak na kserokopii.

Ich kroki odbijają się echem.

Jakiś młody człowiek w oślepiająco białym kitlu czeka przed stalową płytą drzwi. Wita oboje Stewartów, potem Sarę Jane, która nie ma pojęcia, co tamten do niej mówi. Mruga tylko, usiłując się pozbyć piasku spod powiek. Lampy co chwila gasną i zapalają się od nowa, trzeszcząc i podzwaniając w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Zamek w drzwiach szczęka głośno. Młodzieniec w kitlu – Sarah Jane zauważa, że do boku przyciska sztywno podkładkę z dokumentami – otwiera je przed nią.

Pomieszczenie za drzwiami wypełnia światło takich samych świetlówek. Ostre, ciężkie, bezlitosne. Odbiera barwę skórze. Każda linia leżącego na stole ciała jest w tym świetle wyraźna, określona raz na zawsze, niezmieniona od początku wszechświata.

Jak on mógłby żyć w takim świetle?

Gdyby je tylko zgasić, odetchnąłby, przeciągnął się, zamrugał. Przerzuciłby nogi przez krawędź stołu. O, Saro, zawsze popełniasz ten błąd, powiedziałby. A potem wziąłby ją za rękę. Narzekałby, że Sarah moczy mu koszulę.

Ale jej rękę ściska teraz Luke, a białe światło przyciska Doktora, a może tylko woskową kukłę? Przecież to niemożliwe, to wbrew naturze, żeby on, Doktor, zupełnie, ale to zupełnie się nie ruszał.

Lampy trzeba zgasić, a wtedy będzie mógł się uśmiechnąć, nazwać ją swoją Sarą. Opowiedzieć niestworzoną historię, prawdziwą od początku do końca. Wylądować w Aberdeen zamiast w Croydon.

Zgaście światła, prosi Sarah Jane. Ktoś, może Luke, obejmuje ją ramieniem i wyprowadza na jasno oświetlony korytarz.


	3. Podróżnicy w czasie trzymają się razem

_Znalezione przy porządkowaniu papierów – chyba miało być częścią większej całości, która nie przetrwała._

River upija łyk mlecznego koktailu, zastanawiając się nad następnym zdaniem. To błąd, bo napój jest tak słodki, że przeładowuje jej szare komórki. Ameryka. Zna tyle lepszych miejsc.

\- Musiałam wytłumaczyć własnej matce, że ojciec się w niej kocha – mówi wreszcie.

\- I że jest hetero.

Po drugiej stronie stołu, pod zachwycająco kiczowatym plakatem filmu klasy zet, oprawionym w aluminiową ramę, chłopiec i dziewczyna parskają śmiechem.

\- Żartuje pani.

\- M-m. Słowo harcerza – River odsuwa na bok styropianowy kubek. - Prawda, że akurat w harcerstwie nigdy nie byłam, więc… słowo podróżniczki w czasie – dodaje teatralnym szeptem i puszcza oko do dzieciaków. Aż się krztuszą z uciechy.

Miła parka, myśli. W głębi lokalu skrzeczy szafa grająca. Jakiś wesoły kawałek z lat pięćdziesiątych, pasujący do wystroju. Dobrze, że nie puścili, „Jestem swoim własnym dziadkiem", myśli trzeźwo River, muskając palcami kaburę blastera. Ściany tutaj są do niczego. Nic nie zostanie dla przyszłych archeologów.

\- O, rany – chłopak chwyta powietrze, a potem opiera łokcie na blacie.

\- Ale tego pani nie przebije.

Oboje nachylają się nad stołem, a po dramatycznej pauzie młodzian szepcze – Dostałem imię sam po sobie.

\- O?

\- Najwyraźniej mamie spodobało się „Marty".

Opiera głowę o winyl kanapy i uśmiecha się łobuzersko. River, udając stropioną, poleruje paznokcie o dżins kurtki.

\- Ja – mówi wreszcie – dostałam po sobie imię i pseudonim.

Zakłada ręce na piersi i zagląda chłopcu w oczy.

\- Punkt dla ciebie, młody, i dwa punkty dla mnie.

Dziewczyna Marty'ego, rumiana jak neonowy zegar nad wejściem, prycha mu w rękaw bluzy.

\- Zakasowała cię.

\- To się jeszcze okaże.

Młody ma w oku błysk rasowego sportowca. I to właśnie River lubi w Amerykanach. Za grosz gustu, ale nigdy się nie poddają.


	4. Najzwyczajniejsze uczynki

_Agape nie zawsze musi być dramatyczna – czasem przejawia się w najzwyczajniejszych czynach. Rozgrzewka po przerwie._

\- Niewdzięczna – powiedział Doktor i zatrzasnął z hukiem maskę. Od początku wiedział, że każda najdrobniejsza śrubka w Bessie działa doskonale.

Działałaby, gdyby w baku była benzyna.

Ale najbliższą stację zostawił wiele mil za sobą, ledwo ją zauważył, zajęty obtańcowywaniem w myślach Lethbridge-Stewarta z jego ciasnym, wojskowym „umysłem". Te ziemskie samochody musiał wynaleźć ktoś o podobnej mentalności, komu nie starczyło wyobraźni, żeby znaleźć sposób na czerpanie energii z samej przestrzeni, jak to robiły wszystkie porządne cywilizacje, ledwo odrosły od powierzchni swoich macierzystych planet.

Kropla deszczu pacnęła go w czubek nosa. Doktor zmierzył niebo długim, chłodnym spojrzeniem, nie mrugając, dopóki kolejna kropla nie wpadła mu do oka. Wtedy powiedział coś, co w najbardziej oględnym tłumaczeniu z gallifreyańskiego jeszcze nie nadawałoby się do druku. Trąc oko i mamrocząc serdeczne życzenia pod adresem wszechświata w ogólności, a świętoszkowatych Władców Czasu i ich zbrodni sądowych szczególnie, Doktor usiadł bokiem na fotelu kierowcy w swoim własnym (ha!) prymitywnym pojeździe.

Utkwić na planetce, której mieszkańcy nadal byli zależni od paliw kopalnych, i prawie nie próbowali temu zaradzić – samo to było torturą, ale utkwić po raz drugi na małym, szaroburym, wyschniętym (co prawda, nie w tej chwili) skrawku tej planetki? I to dlaczego? Bo zapomniał się zaopatrzyć w produkt krakingu i destylacji ropy naftowej? Jakby nie miał ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Zresztą, kanister z bagażnika Bessie, wypełniony po brzegi iłem, którego analizę Liz powinna już kończyć, stał w ich laboratorium w Londynie. Równie dobrze mógłby być na Gallifrey.

Doktor postawił kołnierz, co wcale nie pomogło – woda spływała mu z włosów i wciskała się zimnymi strużkami za koszulę. Pachniała, ledwo wyczuwalnie dla niego i niedostrzegalnie, jak przypuszczał, dla autochtonów, kwasem siarkowym. Zapach był słaby, ale natrętny. Produkty uboczne spalania trafiają do atmosfery. Prymitywna planeta.

Oślepiły go światła przejeżdżającego auta. Doktor zacisnął powieki, odwracając twarz. Pewnie drogówka. Niech tylko spróbują wlepić mu mandat. Deszcz szumiał i pluskał na jezdni.

Trzasnęły drzwi tamtego samochodu. Zza zasłony deszczu Doktora dobiegł głos – Zepsuło się panu auto?

Zgarnął wodę i mokre włosy z oczu, ale człowiek pozostał tylko ciemniejszą sylwetką pośród szarości.

\- Działa doskonale – powiedział wyniośle – brak mu tylko benzyny.

Nieznajomy mruknął coś, a może Doktor tylko sobie wyobraził mruknięcie. Nie usłyszałby go przecież w tej ulewie.

Za to trzask zamykanego bagażnika był całkiem wyraźny.

\- Najpierw zaciągnijmy dach, bo się pan utopi – powiedział obcy, stawiając obok koła Bessie czerwony kanister.

Władca Czasu bez słowa pomógł przykryć swój samochód brezentowym daszkiem. Potem, kiedy ziemianin lał do baku ostro woniejącą benzynę, Doktor zasłonił go przed deszczem, na ile był w stanie. W końcu nieznajomy zakręcił wlew.

\- Proszę – powiedział. - Niech pan jeszcze sprawdzi, czy odpala, czy nie trzeba jednak sprowadzić lawety.

Doktor spojrzał na niego przeciągle, zanim otworzył drzwi auta, zaczekał, aż wyleje się woda, wsiadł ostrożnie i zapalił silnik. Bessie zakaszlała, zawarczała, ale potem rozmruczała się, jak należy.

\- Dziękuję! - zawołał, wystawiając głowę przez okno, a ziemianin pomachał mu i wsiadł do własnego pojazdu.

Czekając, aż tamten włączy się do ruchu, Doktor obserwował, jak woda spływa po szybie małymi i większymi strużkami, splatającymi się w warkocze. Ozdobione czerwonymi błyskami świateł drugiego samochodu, na swój sposób były nawet całkiem ładne.


	5. Brudnopis Rory'ego

_Przepisane z mocno pomiętej kartki, znalezionej w koszu na śmieci na Brunswick Road. Nawiasami kwadratowymi zaznaczono wykreślone części listu.  
_

[Glevum Nervensis] Gloucester, 19 stycznia 1997

Anji Kreiner,

Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, Dział Kadr

Gloucester, King's Walk 13

[Q. Numitorius Rufinus] [Ruairidh] Rory Arthur Williams

telefon: (roztarta plama)

adres: Londyn, Frith Street 7a (spytać pana Fella, czy będzie odbierał moją pocztę jeszcze przez parę tygodni)

Szanowna Pani,

W związku z ogłoszeniem zamieszczonym przez Państwa w "The Gloucester Citizen" z dnia 12 stycznia b.r. chciałbym zaproponować swoją kandydaturę na stanowisko pracownika ochrony.

Moje poprzednie doświadczenie w branży obejmuje [1881 lat na stanowisku strażnika Pandoryki, którą Muzeum właśnie] (kleks) zlecenia wykonywane w całej Europie, włączając w to [Królestwo Obojga Sycylii] Włochy. Ostatnich [siedemdziesiąt] kilka lat spędziłem w Londynie, ochraniając British Museum, [ale przenosicie] chciałbym jednak nieco zwolnić tempo życia i zamieszkać w mniejszym, spokojniejszym mieście, co umożliwiłaby mi praca dla Państwa.

Na poprzednich stanowiskach cieszyłem się zawsze opinią strażnika sumiennego. Udało mi się udaremnić kilka napadów rabunkowych - załączam wycinki z gazet codziennych (pamiętaj – tylko te z lat 90!), a także jedną bójkę między wizytującym paleontologiem, a rezydentem (nie wtrącałbym się, ale kości dinozaurów są ciężkie i wstrząs mózgu murowany) – załączam również odpowiedni wycinek z Times'a, a także referencje z British Museum. [Jestem uprawniony do posiadania broni] (nie aplikuję przecież na Rambo) Mam prawo jazdy kategorii B oraz C - chętnie pomogę w transporcie eksponatów.

Dziękuję, że poświęciła Pani czas na rozważenie mojej oferty. Jeżeli uzna ją Pani za interesującą, z przyjemnością przedstawię swoje kwalifikacje podczas rozmowy. [Im szybciej, tym lepiej.]

Z wyrazami szacunku,

R. Williams


	6. Donna i X rozwiązują zagadkę

_Tak, Doktor wygrał wolność Donny w senet (gdyby to nie pomogło, zrobiłby coś drastycznego, ale wielki wezyr Ai nie dożyłby swoich lat, gdyby nie wiedział, kiedy się wycofać) – jeśli ktoś chce to opisać, proszę bardzo (ja też chcę wiedzieć!). Zagadka, którą tu rozwiązują, jest znana na Ziemi i nietrudna – mnie zajęła jakieś dziesięć minut._

\- Nie… znoszę… Indiany Jonesa… - Donna zdjęła kapelusz, żeby się nim powachlować. Przy okazji zrzuciła z ramienia ogromnego żuka – Fuj!

Błyszczący potworek pogramolił się za krawędź omszałej płyty, ostatniego stopnia schodów największej piramidy Lilawati (po Egipcie chciała pojechać gdzieś, gdzie jest mokro – no i proszę), planety zagadek, łamigłówek, i tym podobnych, w coraz węższym cieniu świątyni na szczycie.

\- Trudno – Doktor przegarnął włosy, prawie wcale nie przepocone, drań. Donna czuła się jak brukselka w garnku.

\- To już ostatni zamek.

\- Następnym razem, kosmito – powiedziała, kucając obok niego na szorstkiej płycie, która powinna promieniować chłodem, a nie zaduchem – zapamiętaj, że „mokro" oznacza basen. Pływacki. I drinki z palemką, ot co.

\- Tu jest napisane – Doktor powiódł palcem po niewyraźnych kreseczkach wyrytych w kamieniu – że musimy zamienić miejscami niebo i ziemię.

\- Co to dla nas.

\- To zagadka, Donno – powiedział z irytującą cierpliwością, a ona trzepnęła go w rękę.

\- Przecież wiem. Uch, myśleć w takiej saunie – westchnęła, sadowiąc się wygodnie na kamieniu.

Doktor wstał, żeby sobie pokrążyć (lepiej mu się wtedy myślało), pomamrotać i potargać sobie czuprynę, a ona tymczasem przyjrzała się drzwiom. Wielkim, ciężkim drzwiom. Jak oni je tu zawlekli? Wyglądały tak niewzruszenie, jak tylko się da, ozdobione wymyślnym wzorem z zapętlonych zakrętasów, a w rogu, jakby zaplątana przypadkiem, tkwiła pionowa sztaba z takimi wgłębieniami, jak plansza do gry, w którą Doktor skopał tyłek wielkiemu wezyrowi Tutenhmona (biedny dzieciak, ale prawie tak irytujący, jak jego drogi wujcio).

Donna starła pot z czoła, pochyliła się i uważnie zbadała „planszę". Były na niej nawet żetony, choć pewnie nie dało się ich przesunąć, pięć u góry i pięć u dołu, z pustym miejscem pośrodku. Górne były turkusowe, z wyrzeźbionymi misternie gwiazdeczkami napuszczonymi srebrem, dolne najbardziej przypominały malachit (miały takie zielone żyłki, jasne i ciemne), a wycięto w nich po listku ze złotą krawędzią. Całość była wybitnie śliczna i Donna nie mogła sobie odmówić dotknięcia gładkiej powierzchni turkusu.

Żeton z gwiazdką zsunął się na wolne pole. Donna pisnęła.

\- Co to jest? - Doktor znalazł się przy niej w pół sekundy i roześmieli się oboje.

\- Niebo i ziemia! No jasne!

\- Dobra, ale co dalej? Pod tą gwiazdką nie ma już wolnych pól.

\- Ooj, Donno! Nie poddajesz się chyba?

\- Chciałbyś. Możemy przeskakiwać żetony?

Doktor przycisnął najwyższy listek, który zniknął i pojawił się na wolnym polu.

\- Ha!

\- Ha!

\- Jak przesuniesz teraz gwiazdkę…

\- Nie, wtedy nie będzie wolnych ruchów…

\- To listek, o…

\- I poprzednią gwiazdkę, ale…

\- Jeszcze tamtą! Przesuń tamtą, żeby były na przemian gwiazdki i listki!

\- Brawo! - Doktor sprawnie poprzesuwał żetony na właściwe miejsca. Coś głęboko w drzwiach zgrzytnęło ciężko, aż Donna poczuła wszystkie plomby, a potem wielka, niewzruszona płyta odsunęła się na bok jak sądny dzień.

Za nią, jakby się ktoś nie domyślił, był mroczny korytarz z festonami pajęczyn, czy korzeni, czy czego tam. Donna zagwizdała temat z Indiany Jonesa, a Doktor chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął do najeżonej pułapkami świątyni, śmiejącą się jak idiotka.


End file.
